The Dealer and Miss Kitty
by StrawberryDeathGod15
Summary: The voice within Ichigo told him to leave and he did. Years later, he had to return and he wasn't expecting to be dragged into a war.
1. Fare thee well

**Ichigo the Dealer**

 _Fare thee well_

It was pouring this night. Just like it was the night his Kaa-san died. Whenever he looked at his hands on nights like these, he would see them covered in her blood. He sat on his bed and hugged himself as he shook.

"Kaa-chan." He whimpered quietly. "What should I do?"

The question was not directed to his deceased family member, but to the voice that started speaking within his mind days after her death. He was scared the first time he heard the voice and spent day and night ignoring it. That is until it started making promises of helping him forget the tragedy. Promises that it kept, except for on days like this. The pain of remembering when it rained was too much for him.

 **You must leave, Ichigo.**

"Where, Mister?" Ichigo asked as he held his head in pain, as the memories came to the surface of his mind again and again.

 **This town is causing you pain. You must leave; allow your mind to heal, become stronger and to no longer be hurt by these memories. Can you do that? Leave your family and your town?**

Without answering, Ichigo got up and quickly, but quietly, moved around his room, grabbing what he thought he would need on his journey. He made sure to grab his bag to carry all of his things and after making sure he grabbed everything, even the five-pronged cross that his mother gave him a week before she died, and sneakily crept out of his room and down the stairs. He went into the kitchen and grabbed some food and containers. Filling the containers with the food, he placed them in his bag and headed to the front door. He made sure to put on his shoes.

He stretched to reach the handle, and after making sure it wouldn't make a noise, he opened the door and exited his house. The rain had let up and was only drizzling now, so Ichigo wasn't feeling as bad as he had before, though there was still a small amount of pain. He started walking in the direction of the train station that was a couple of kilometres out of Karakura.

It was as he was reaching the edge of his town that he heard a cat's meow. Turning around, he saw a black cat sitting on the ground with its yellow eyes trained on him. It stood up and stalked towards him and rubbed itself against his leg. Leaning down, Ichigo picked up the cat, and noticed that it was a she.

"Hello there, Kitty. What are you doing out here?" all he received from the cat was her meow. 'What should I do? She doesn't have a collar, so she must be a stray.'

 **She is a stray and she already likes you. Why not take her with you. A physical companion will help you much more than I could.**

With that, Ichigo held the cat a little tighter and asked her his question.

"Would you like to come with us, Miss Kitty?"

He received the cat's response in the form of a content purr as she snuggled closer into his body.

"Okay! Let's do this!" the nine year old said as he started to leave the town, not looking back.

 **7 YEARS LATER – LAS VEGAS**

"Come one, come all, and be amazed by the dazzling tricks of The Dealer and Miss Kitty!" called out a teenager of sixteen years of age as he waved a black cane with a silver handle around dramatically.

He stood at slightly over six feet in height, with orange hair slicked back (the hairstyle he had when he fought Ywhach), wearing an all-black suit, except for a white dress shirt and a red tie, which was loosely hanging from his neck. His cane was slightly longer than a metre and the handle was in the shape of a cat's head… an Iriomote cat's head to be precise.

He was currently standing in Fremont Street, which was in Las Vegas, Nevada, and was the second most famous street in the Las Vegas Valley after the Las Vegas Strip. He stood in front of a sign on a stand and on the sign are the words; **'THE DEALER AND MISS KITTY'**.

There was a group of about ten people standing in front of him, all with looks of expectation. One of them, a man in his late thirties, called out to him.

"Hey! Who the hell's this Dealer guy and Miss Kitty?" the people who were standing with him wanted to know the same thing.

The man offered them a charming smile, which caused some of the women in the growing audience to gain blushes and replied to the man with a dramatic bow.

"Why, my dear man, I am The Dealer. And this…" at that, he raised his right and laid his left arm under his chest. He then swiped his arm down and all saw that suddenly there was a black cat resting in his left arm. "This is Miss Kitty." He received applauses from the audience, which he then clicked his fingers and suddenly within a hand of all the females in the audience, a rose appeared.

He received applause before bowing and speaking clearly to Miss Kitty. "I do hope that you're prepared." He then turned and spoke loudly to the audience. "Be prepared to be amazed."

 **AT NIGHT – ICHIGO'S HOTEL ROOM**

After a long day of amazing people, Ichigo returned to his hotel room to relax. Entering the room, he let Miss Kitty out of his arms and walked over to his single bed before promptly falling on it.

"It's been a long day hasn't it, Miss Kitty?" he asked the cat that jumped up onto his chest.

"It has indeed." Replied the cat in a deep voice.

"Aw, now I'm hallucinating again. Better take my pills." With that, Ichigo got up and placed the talking cat back onto the bed before walking over to his old schoolbag and opening it. He pulled out an old looking wooden box with intricate designs all over it. Opening it, he pulled out a clear pill bottle full of black and white pills. Taking off the cap, he lifted the bottle and poured most of it into his mouth, which he swallowed with a cup of water.

"You shouldn't be taking that many pills, Ichigo." Miss Kitty told him with a voice full of worry.

"Don't worry Miss Kitty, you'll be just like any other cat in a moment and that voice will stop torturing me."

It was a couple of minutes later that he stood up and entered his bathroom take a cold shower. He came out a bit later and looked at the cat as she followed his movements with her eyes. Letting the towel drop, he opened his suitcase and took out some boxers. He put them on and lay back down on his bed, next to Miss Kitty.

"You're not able to speak anymore, are you Miss Kitty?" he asked as she slid her body into his and started purring. He took that as his answer and closed his eyes, trying to let himself fall into unconsciousness.

 **XXXXX**

 _Hurt him_

 _No!_

 _Hurt him, now_

 _No! I won't do it!_

 _You are weak._

 _No I'm not!_

 _Yes you are_

 _If you are not weak then kill him_

 _Hurt him_

 _Slice him_

 _Dice him_

 _Hurt him_

 _No!_

 _Yes_

 _No!_

 _Do it_

 _No!_

 _Yes_

 _No!_

 _ **Do not do it, Ichigo!**_

 _I won't!_

 _You will or she will die_

 _ **Ichigo, don't listen to him!**_

 _You wouldn't kill her! You don't have any control over me!_

 _Do you really believe that_

 _ **Ichigo! Remember, he doesn't hold any power over you. You have to listen to me!**_

 _I won't listen to you!_

 _Then watch as I kill her_

 _ **No!**_

 _Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!_

 _No! Stop it! Please, stop it!_

 **XXXXX**

"Stop it!" Ichigo screamed out as he woke up from his nightmare, scaring Miss Kitty, whose hair stood on end before calming down as she realised that it was just another of Ichigo's nightmares.

'Ichigo, what's going on with you?' She thought as she looked at him with worry-filled eyes.

He got out of the bed, body covered in sweat, as he went into the bathroom. When the door closed, the only sound Kitty could hear was his retching.

There was banging on one of the walls from someone in the next apartment.

"Oi! Shut the fuck up, you bastard!"

Kitty was pissed and quickly transformed into a purple-haired, dark skinned beauty, who hit the wall and called back.

"Why don't you piss off, fucker!"

"Why don't you come over here and suck my-"

Before anymore arguing could happen, Ichigo walked back into the room and saw the cat transformed into human and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Miss Kitty? When did you learn to do magic?" he then promptly fell onto the bed and was snoring lightly.

"It's Yoruichi, Ichigo." She told the passed out man as she lay down beside him and pulled his body into hers.

 **XXXXX**

"Let me get this straight." A man reached out to a painting on his wall and straightened it. "There, now let's get to the reason why I have called you all here."

The man returned to his seat at a long rectangular table, which had five people seated on each side. Taking his glasses off and slicking his hair back, he raised his eyebrow at his subordinates, expecting them to question why they were there. They didn't disappoint.

"Why are we here, Aizen-sama?" asked none other than the third Espada, Tia Halibel.

Aizen let a chuckle escape his lips as he stood up from his chair and again walked over to the only painting on the wall. Ignoring what the woman asked, he gave his own question.

"Do any of you know what this painting is of?" they were all confused as they truly didn't know what the painting was of. "I see." Clapping his hands once, the painting enlarged itself until it almost took up the entire wall. It even enhanced its own quality, making it clearer for the Espada to see.

"This," Aizen began, "is a painting of one, Kurosaki Ichigo. Though now I believe, he goes by the unusual name of 'The Dealer'."

"Why are you telling us this?" asked Grimmjow, the sixth Espada.

"Well, Grimmjow, Kurosaki Ichigo currently has a god residing within his soul." Aizen explained with an amused smile as he saw the shock on the Espadas faces, even the usually emotionless fourth Espada, Uliquiorra and Tia, who had great control over her emotions.

"Aizen-sama," began Tia, "why do you have a painting of the boy?"

The others were also wondering about that as well and looked towards their leader expectantly.

"Since Kurosaki is currently residing in America, within the world of the living, I sent Gin out to see one of his shows. He returned with the painting"

"Shows? As in magic tricks?"

"Yes Starrk, Kurosaki is what many would consider a magician. Tricking your eyes into thinking that they had seen something, when he in fact does something completely different. Any other questions?" when he received no other questions, he clapped his hands and tousled his hair before putting his glasses back on with a charming smile upon his face. He then opened his own portal into Soul Society and started walking through it, not without calling back to his subordinates.

"If all goes according to plan, you all should be meeting him in person."

As the portal closed, the tenth Espada, Yammi, spoke up.

"He's a dick."

Everyone agreed with the giant man, but didn't voice it as they left the room. When the door closed, Ichimaru Gin stepped out from the shadows and walked over to the giant painting. Tapping on it, the painting returned to its original size and he took it off the wall before walking over to a different door from the one that allowed entrance into the room. This door led to Gin's room, where he was close enough to listen in on meetings without having to be in the meeting room itself.

"You're right, Aizen-sama. If all goes according to plan, we will be meeting Ichigo-kun… but it won't be your plan that's the cause of it."

 **EXTRA**

"Miss Kitty! Put down the sock. It is very dangerous." Spoke Ichigo as he tried to calm down the cat that currently had his sock in her mouth. It wouldn't have been that bad if it was an ordinary sock, but this one held a magic 8 ball in it and if you didn't know, they hurt a lot when hit by one.

The cat swung it at him when he got too close, almost hitting him in the face.

"Damn it! Shit! Fuck, that was close!" looking at the cat with murder in his eyes, he was about to jump at her, when another cat's meowing caught his attention.

Looking over to the source of the noise, he saw a cat that was identical to the one that had his sock and magic 8 ball. Though this one had a collar and a tag with the name Miss Kitty on it. The real Miss Kitty was giving him a look that made him feel like an idiot.

"Oh… come to think of it, that isn't even my sock and I don't own a magic 8 ball."

When he left the room that he had just randomly entered, Yoruichi was still giving him the 'A you serious' look.

'Ichigo, you are an idiot.' She thought before Ichigo picked her up and started scratching her. 'But you know how to scratch a girl in all the right places.'

With that, Yoruichi started to sleep, dreaming of strawberries, socks and magic 8 balls.

 **XXXXX**

[A.N.]

Don't know where I'm taking this or any of my other stories as none of them are planned. I just type and it goes where it goes.

If you would like to help, leave a chapter title in a review, four words or less, and I will use it as the basis of what that chapter will have.

English is my first language, and unlike all those authors whose third language is English and are good at writing stories, I'm not. So sorry if any of my stories are badly written as I do not have a BETA reader.


	2. The meeting of possible allies

**The Dealer and Miss Kitty**

 _The Meeting of possible allies_

 **XXXXX**

I didn't have time to read over this, so I'm sorry if it isn't as good as it could have been.

 **XXXXX**

Ichigo woke up covered in sweat that morning, confused as to where he was until the memories of the previous night came to mind. He felt something soft against his side and looked down to see his partner, Miss Kitty.

" _Miss Kitty? When did you learn to do magic"_

" _It's Yoruichi, Ichigo."_

"Did any of that really happen?" he questioned himself as he carefully got out of his bed, making sure not to wake his partner.

He entered the bathroom and relieved himself before hopping into the shower and cleaning himself. After washing up, he got out, wrapped a towel around his waist, walked over to the sink, and opened the mirror cabinet. He pulled out a pill bottle that he knew Miss Kitty would not be happy with him having.

"I'm sorry Miss Kitty, but this is the only thing that keeps everything out away from terrorising me." He spoke softly in apology as he opened the bottle that had nothing written on it to tell anyone what was inside and poured about six pills into his hand before putting them in his mouth and swallowing them. He then turned on the tap and cupped his hands underneath it, allowing them to fill up with water before bringing it up to his lips and slowly drunk it.

'I can't keep this a secret from Miss Kitty forever'

' **No you can't, but you mustn't let her find out yet.'**

Ichigo left the bathroom to find Miss Kitty awake and staring at him from the end of the bed. Just like the previous night, he let his towel drop and started searching his suitcase for clothes to wear for the day, unaware that a certain feline was watching him.

'I wonder if you would be embarrassed to find out that you've been stripping in front of a lady for the past seven years.' She thought as she watched him pull on a tight tank top, which strained with his muscles. 'Oh why do you have to look so tasty?'

She was broken out of her thoughts by Ichigo's voice.

"Miss Kitty, while I was hallucinating last night, you gave yourself a different name." that got her attention, as he usually didn't remember anything from the moments before he takes his pills. "You called yourself Yoruichi. I was thinking… when we're not doing our shows, I can call you Yoruichi and you can call me Ichigo. What do you say?"

When he looked at her, Yoruichi nodded her head enthusiastically at the chance to be called her real name for the first time in almost five years.

Ichigo looked like he was going to say something else, but a knocking at their door stopped him. Before he could walk over and open it, a voice called out in Japanese.

"I'd like to have you do a show for us, Mister Dealer." A white envelope was slipped underneath the door. "In that envelope are the directions and how much I will pay you to do the show."

Ichigo walked over to the door and picked the envelope up. He opened it and let his eyes scan over it. He called to the person on the other side of the door.

"Just let me get Miss Kitty's opinion and then I'll give you my answer."

"Much appreciated." The stranger called back.

Ichigo sat down on the edge of his bed and showed Miss Kitty the paper that showed how much he would get paid.

'That… is a lot of money. Who would pay that much for Ichigo to do a show?' she thought before Ichigo showed her the other piece of paper that had all of the other information on it. 'Hueco Mundo! Does this mean that Aizen is involved? Or could someone else have something planned?'

"What do you think, Miss Kitty?" Ichigo's voice broke Yoruichi out of her thoughts once again. The loo in his eyes told her that if she shook her head, he would've declined straight away. She dipped her head and noticed that his left hand that held nothing in it was shaking and realised that he hadn't had his medicine yet.

'Shit! And I just remembered that we were running low on both money and pills. There is only two things we can do right now. Walk into a trap most likely prepared by Aizen, or we can go without the money and pills Ichigo needs. If it wasn't for me speaking last night, he wouldn't have taken his pills.'

It was true after all; Ichigo didn't feel when he was losing it. It took Yoruichi speaking for him to remember.

'No matter what happens, I will protect you.' She thought as she looked at him with a strong determination and nodded her head.

"Good… we'll be there." Ichigo called out to the stranger who replied as if he knew that that was going to be the answer.

"Meet me at Route ninety-five at five o' clock this afternoon and I'll take ya there." With that, footsteps were heard as the stranger walked away.

Ichigo gave Miss Kitty a smirk as hopped of the bed and walked over to his suitcase. He proceeded to pull out some boxers and jeans before putting them on.

Yoruichi looked at Ichigo with a deadpanned expression as she thought about the fact that he was willing to answer the door wearing only a tank top.

'Sometimes I forget how innocent you really are, Ichigo.'

Ichigo pulled out a yellow Hawaiian button-up shirt with orange and blue flowers on it before slipping it on and deciding on whether to button it up or not. It took almost ten minutes for him to decide to just leave it as it was. He turned towards Yoruichi and struck a pose.

"How do I look?"

'Like an idiot.' Yoruichi thought before nodding her head, causing Ichigo to pout.

"Aw, you think I look like an idiot, don't you?" Yoruichi just shook her head, denying it even though it was true. "Well, it doesn't matter. We better pack up and be on our way. We'll be lucky if we even get there on time."

He and Yoruichi then set about finding all of their stuff that they had dumped on the floor from the duration of their stay in the motel.

"What do you know, I did own a sock and magic 8-ball!" he exclaimed holding up said items which he then placed in his suitcase. He then got distracted by a small box of LEGO that he hadn't opened before and proceeded to get distracted by it.

While he was building a Star Wars Speedster, Yoruichi was looking under the bed for anything that could have gotten under it. It was as she was looking, that she noticed a small yellow pill with a smiley face on it.

'Is that what I think it is?' she questioned herself as she got a closer look at it. She concluded that it was indeed what she thought it was. 'Why is one of these here? I'm really hoping that it was left here by the previous occupant. If not, things could get very dangerous for Ichigo's health.'

When she came out from under the bed, she saw that the entire room looked as good as new. There wasn't even the black paint that covered a third of the wall behind the TV.

"You were taking so long that I decided to clean the room." Ichigo explained as he entered the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Yoruichi, realising that there was nothing else for her to do, lied down on the bed and decided to take a cat nap.

Inside of the bathroom, Ichigo opened the mirror cabinet and took out the pill bottle that held his dangerous medical pills and emptied the last couple of pills into his mouth, which he swallowed with some tap water. He picked up his toothbrush and toothpaste and brushed his teeth before leaving the bathroom and placing his toiletries in his suitcase and locking it.

"I'm ready to leave, are you… Yoruichi?" he was surprised to see a mocha-skinned naked woman with a tribal tattoo on her left thigh lying on the bed. He let a smile grow as he sat on the bed and placed her head in his lap. "Get some sleep, Yoruichi-chan."

 **XXXXX**

It was four thirty in the afternoon when Ichigo and Yoruichi arrived at a diner on Route 95, thirty minutes before they were meant to meet the stranger. Entering the diner, Yoruichi stayed on Ichigo's shoulder as he sat at a booth and picked up a menu. A waitress sporting an eighties haircut, chewing bubble-gum walked over to him and pulled out a pen and a notepad.

"What'll ya have, Doll?" she asked as she blew a bubble and popped it.

Ichigo looked over the menu and came to a decision.

"I'll take a coffee, two flapjacks, a burger, and two tuna sandwiches." He placed the menu down and gave her a smile, but lost it when he noticed her eyeing Miss Kitty. "Is there something wrong, Miss?"

"Sorry Doll, but no pets allowed." She told the orange-haired teen as she pointed at a sign with a red line running over an animal in a red circle. She then gave him a wink before continuing. "But… just for you I'll allow it."

"Thank you very much." Ichigo returned with a wink of his own, causing the woman to blush. She went and gave his order to the chef, who looked at Ichigo with recognition in his eyes.

He pulled out his phone and started playing Star Wars Galaxy of Heroes to pass the time.

It was as he was waiting for his food and drink that someone sat opposite him in the booth. He looked up from his phone and saw quite the peculiar sight.

The person sitting opposite was a man who appeared to be in his mid-twenties, he was unusually thin and tall with very sharp features, giving him a skeletal appearance, and bore unusual silver hair. He had a wide, mocking smile and looked to have his eyes set permanently into slits.

He wore a Hawaiian button-up, just like Ichigo, though his was white with lavender flowers. He had pants and shoes on from what Ichigo was able to see from his peripheral when he was looking at his phone. Ichigo was happy that the stranger wore pants and shoes instead of jeans and sandals like himself. There was a pair of aviator glasses resting on top of his head.

The stranger held his hand out towards Ichigo, who took it and gave it a firm shake.

"Ichimaru Gin, you must be The Dealer, correct? And this must be Miss Kitty?" he asked as his eyes landed on the black cat, causing him surprise. 'Shihōin Yoruichi! What is she doing with tha boy?'

Yoruichi had similar thoughts when she saw who the stranger was.

'Gin! So this really is a plan of Aizen's!' Yoruichi's fur stood on end as she hissed at the new arrival, causing Ichigo to reach up and scratch her under the chin, calming her down almost straight away.

Before anyone could say anything, the waitress brought Ichigo's order over and placed them in front of him.

"Enjoy your meal Doll." She said as she gave Gin a look, but quickly left as he turned his creepy smile on her.

"Here," Ichigo said pushing one of the tuna sandwiches over to Gin. "I thought that you would be hungry when you got here."

Gin ate his sandwich in silence, watching Ichigo alternate between eating his burger and feeding Yoruichi. He finished his food and sat there looking out of the window at the empty highway.

When Yoruichi finished her tuna, she hopped down into Ichigo's lap and curled up into a ball, pretending to fall asleep while keeping an ear out for the conversation that was to come.

Ichigo finished his burger without making even a small mess and then went to work on his flapjacks. As he finished that, he took a sip of his coffee and sat it down before staring at Gin with a rarely seen serious expression on his face.

"So, Gin-san?" he started.

"Yes, Dealer-san?"

Yoruichi started paying closer attention.

'Finally getting serious, eh, Ichigo?'

"Our appearances are gaining a lot of attention."

Gin looked around the diner and realised that Ichigo was right. All of the patrons' attention was focused on the two of them, most likely because of their hair colours.

"You're quite right. Is there a problem with it?" Gin asked as he noticed Ichigo clench his hand without realising it.

"Sometimes I just don't want anyone to look at me." He spoke softly.

Gin for some strange reason felt as if he shouldn't be looking at Ichigo and unconsciously turned his head, also noticing that everyone had gone back to their food. He saw a man whose eyes were glazed over and came to the conclusion that the orange-haired teen was the cause of it.

'Just what power do you hold, boy?'

"You know, just because I sometimes don't want people to look at me, you can Gin."

Gin felt whatever was making him look away disappear and turned to face the teen. Deciding it would be for the best that they left, he stood up and pulled out a couple of one-hundred dollar bills and placed them on the table.

Ichigo whistled as he saw how much money Gin had.

"That's quite the large tip you're paying there."

"Where I come from this money is useless." He informed the boy as he headed towards the door. "I think now would be a good time to leave, don't ya?"

Ichigo got up out of the booth as well and joined his new companion outside, who offered him a trucker's hat, which he gratefully took.

"Thanks. So where is exactly is Hueco Mundo?"

"Well, if you and Miss Kitty would follow me, I'll lead you straight there." Turning on his heel, Gin started walking in a random direction, making sure that he led the boy and the ex-Shinigami captain out of the way of prying eyes.

After walking for around twenty minutes, Gin suddenly came to a stop, motioning for his followers to do the same.

"Are we finally there?" Ichigo asked as he released a yawn, "Because I'm getting pretty tired."

Before he or Yoruichi could react, a tear appeared in the air right next to Gin and as it opened all the way, they saw a man exit from it.

He had brown hair that almost reached his shoulders and around his neck, hung a necklace in the shape of a wolf's jaw. He wore white clothes and had a bored expression on his face. He let out a yawn before speaking.

"I'm with you there, kid. I could use some rest."

'Oh fuck! An Arrancar!' Yoruichi was pretty worried as she knew that if this devolved into a fight, she would have to fight a captain-class opponent and a pretty powerful, from what she could sense, Arrancar.

"So, are we going or not?" Ichigo asked, surprising everyone as he looked at them with heavy-lidded eyes.

'What? Doesn't he notice what is happening…' it was then that realisation hit Yoruichi like a tonne of bricks, 'Don't tell me that he thinks that he's hallucinating.'

"W-well, I guess we should be heading out now. Starrk, you lead the way."

With that Starrk entered the Garganta, creating a pathway that Ichigo followed. Ichigo didn't notice Yoruichi hop off of his shoulder and walk beside Gin.

"What is Aizen planning, Ichimaru?" she asked in her deep voice.

"This isn't Aizen-sama's plan. It's mine."

"Then what are _you_ planning?"

"To…"

"To what?"

"To cause chaos."

"What sort of chaos?" she questioned suspiciously. "If this plan of yours so much as causes Ichigo any harm, I will personally make your life a living hell."

Gin held his hands up in a placating way trying to calm the cat down.

"Don't worry, Dealer-san is a very important person and what I have in mind is more to annoy Aizen-sama than to cause anyone injury." He explained as he noticed that they were reaching the end of the Garganta. "You might want to stick to young Ichigo, eh? You don't want anyone to know that a Shinigami is in Las Noches, do you?"

Yoruichi realised that Gin was right and returned to her spot on Ichigo's shoulder, vowing to get more information out of Ichimaru later.

"Are you okay, Yoruichi?" Ichigo whispered soft enough for only his partner to hear. He noticed that she only nodded and continued. "I took my medicine in the diner while you weren't looking. I know that I'm not hallucinating this, so you can drop the act."

Yoruichi released a sigh, leant her small head against his, and spoke just as softly as Ichigo.

"I'm sorry Ichigo, I wanted to tell you so many times but I worried that you wouldn't have taken it well. I thought that you may not have been able to handle it and I am terribly, terribly sorry for what I have done. And I am will-"

Ichigo cut her off by scratching her under her chin and speaking.

"I know that I've always been forgetful and that you were only doing it to remind me to take the medicine. If you do want to make it up to me, later on when we've settled in, I want you to tell me who we've been getting my medicine from and we can also talk about that little pill you found under the bed."

Yoruichi understood that she wasn't going to be talking about anything to Ichigo until later into the night.

They exited out of the Garganta into a long white hallway of which they could see no end. They focused their attention on their host, guide, and waited for one of them to speak. The Arrancar just yawned again and Gin gave them another creepy smile before speaking.

"I guess I should introduce my friend. This," Gin said while waving a hand at the brown-haired man, "Is Coyote Starrk, the Primera Espada and the is the strongest out of the ten Espada who serve under Aizen Sōsuke, the lord, or king if you prefer, of Hueco Mundo."

Ichigo scratched the side of his head and turned his head from left to right.

"So where am I staying?"

"You don't want to know about the Espada?" Gin lost his smile and replaced it with a pout as Ichigo nodded his head. "How come?"

"Well, I'm guessing that I'm going to be doing my show in front of these… Espada and Aizen, am I correct?" after receiving a nod, he continued. "I never do a show when I know the person because I like to be surprised by their reactions to my tricks. So as I asked before, where am I staying?"

Gin's smile returned full force as he just stood there. Ichigo copied him, which surprised the Captain of the third Division greatly as he started to feel creeped out himself.

'So this is how everyone feels when I do that to them. Maybe I should cut back on doing it just a bit. Oh, who am I kidding? It feels great when I get a reaction like this out of someone.' Gin then pointed to both ends of the hallway with his hands and crossed them, pointing in the opposite direction. "Pick a way to go and if you come across an empty room, you can stay in there."

"Thanks!" Ichigo surprised the slit-eyed man by quickly waving him bye and walked in a random direction, leaving Gin with Starrk. "See ya later."

As they disappeared down the hallway, Starrk turned towards his leaders' second in command and asked, "So he's the kid with a god inside of him?" at Gin's dumbfounded nod, he smirked. "I like him."

 **XXXXX**

It was as Ichigo and Yoruichi passed by another door that the transforming cat spoke.

"Ichigo, you do know that we've passed six doors already, right?" she questioned as Ichigo started whistling. When he finished whistling a tune, he spoke to her.

"Those rooms already had somebody living in them."

"Who'd you know that?"

Ichigo gave her a smirk, "That's a secret."

Before anymore talking could be done, Ichigo felt a body collide with him and as he was still standing, he heard something hit the ground and an 'Oomph' sound was made.

"Harribel-sama!" three female voices screamed out as Ichigo looked up to see three beautiful women run towards the person that he had collided with.

One was a woman who was a dark-skinned Arrancar who seemed to be wearing an outfit that made her seem like an Amazon warrior with a toned body. She also had long, thick wavy brown hair and green eyes. Her hollow hole was positioned mid-way between her naval and breasts. Her mask fragments formed a three-sectioned crown around her head and a thick necklace.

Another was a slender female Arrancar with long flowing olive-green hair, long eyelashes, and three pink dots just below her right eye. She had lavender-coloured eyes. Her mask remnants created three hair clip-like extensions on the right side of her bangs. She wore a furry black necklace around her neck. Her outfit consisted of a long white dress with long sleeves that extend well past her hands, with a single slit in each one. She also wore two thin belts that criss-cross around her waist.

The last one was another female Arrancar that had an ice-blue eye, while her left one was amber with a red outline around it. She had jaw-length hair and her mask fragment was on top of her hair with a horn in the middle, much like that of a unicorn. She was wearing the white standard Arrancar uniform, but it seemed customized with shoulder length sleeves with black cuffs with a V-neck and gloves and collars over her wrists that Ichigo thought might have been chakrams in disguise.

They each helped the downed woman up and Ichigo got a good look at her.

She had dark skin, green eyes, blond eyelashes, and messy short blonde hair with three braided locks. She wore a variation of the Arrancar jacket with a high collar that covered the lower part of her face downward, while baring a good portion of the lower half of her large breasts. The jacket, unlike that of other Arrancar, had a zipper running along its entire length that could be opened from the bottom upwards. The jacket's sleeves completely enveloped her arms, terminating in black glove-like extensions at her extremities, resembling the appearance of a cat's paw. She had her Zanpakutō in a purple sheath, resting across her back horizontally.

The four woman looked up at Ichigo and the one with heterochromatic eyes yelled at him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM? Pushing Harribel-sama down!" she then stood up and before Ichigo could answer her, tried pushing him. Tried being the key word, as when her palms were placed on his chest and she pushed, he did not budge. "What the?"

"Sorry about that. I was having a conversation with Miss Kitty here." He told her as he pointed to his left shoulder. The woman with different eye colours raised an eyebrow at the orange-haired teen. "She's not on that shoulder, is she?"

Yoruichi, annoyed at Ichigo's forgetfulness, whacked her head against his, sending him into the wall.

"Ouch! Miss Kitty, why'd you do that?" he asked as he rubbed the spot of his head where she hit him.

Miss Kitty just gave him a look that said, 'You are an idiot', and let out a soft meow.

"Now that's just rude. Why would you call me that?"

The four Arrancars that were watching this display were confused as to why the boy was talking to a cat.

"What the hell is wrong with that guy?" Emilou Apacci asked in confusion.

"From the looks of things, he's as wrong as your face." Franceska Mila Rose told her fellow Fracción with a smirk.

Apacci gained a tick mark as she got in Mila Rose's face.

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"It means that your face is wrong on so many levels." Mila Rose retorted.

"You BITCH!"

"You two look like squabbling children." Cyan Sung-sun told them as she covered her mouth with her sleeve.

"SHUT UP, SUNG-SUN!" both Apacci and Mila Rose yelled at the same time.

"So, your name's Sung-sun?"

The three Fracción turned their attention to the Ichigo, who had ceased his conversation with Yoruichi to instead focus on the argument that was going on.

"Yes, it is." Sung-sun answered.

"It's a cute name."

Sung-sun raised her sleeves higher, hiding the blush that started to grow on her cheeks. Apacci and Mila Rose had no trouble seeing it and broke out into laughter at what they saw.

It was when Harribel spoke that they went quiet.

"That's quite enough ladies." She turned her attention towards Ichigo and asked, "You must be the Dealer, am I correct?"

Apacci, Mila Rose and Sung-sun were confused as to why the teen had such a strange name, but at his childish grin, they became even more so.

"The Dealer is my stage, Mi Amore, but my real name is Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo did not notice the surprise that showed on everyone's faces, as Yoruichi jumped off his shoulder and anger build within the three Fracción at what he said.

"YOU BAST-" Apacci started to yell, but was cut off by Harribel raising her hand.

"Do you know what Mi Amore means, Kurosaki-san?"

"Well, I met this Italian once and he told me that you call pretty ladies Mi Amore. Did I use it wrong?" he asked at the implication that he may have been calling women something possibly incredibly bad.

The Fracción calmed down as they realised that Ichigo did not even know the meaning of what he said. Harribel decided to be the one to enlighten him.

"Mi Amore means my love."

"Oh, is that right?"

"Yes."

"Well that's a relief." Ichigo said, surprising them. "I thought that I might have been calling people something bad. It's nice to know that we were able to clear things up before anyone decided to attack me."

Apacci felt everyone's eyes planted on her, even the cat's, and had the decency to blush at her mistake of jumping to conclusions.

"You wouldn't happen to know where any free rooms are, would you. Gin told me to take any one that was free, but I'm pretty certain that there are none."

'What the hell are you talking about, Ichigo? We've only passed about six rooms and you didn't check if anyone was in any of them.' Yoruichi decided not to voice her confusion, yet. She would wait until she and Ichigo was alone.

"Aizen-sama had recently informed us that there are no more rooms within the confines of Las Noches." Harribel told the boy as the gears in her head started to turn. 'If Aizen-sama is correct and this boy does in fact hold a god within him, it would be beneficial in protecting my ladies by becoming allies of sorts with him.'

Harribel was about to speak but Sung-sun beat her to it.

"Harribel-sama, our room is separated into five different rooms, one of which we don't use. Is it okay if he uses that one?"

"CRAP!" Ichigo yelled out, making Yoruichi jump high off his shoulder and into Harribel's arms.

"Is there a problem, Kurosaki-san?" Harribel asked as she started to stroke Yoruichi's back in an attempt to calm her down, which worked quite wonderfully. She continued to scratch the cat as Ichigo rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Eheh, sorry about that. I had heard that people are more likely to agree with things if you used puppy-dog eyes on them, but I realised that I don't have a puppy with me, only a cat." He explained, not realising that how he reacted and answered to things told the four Arrancar how much he did not understand things.

'Is this moron really that… that… innocent?' Apacci thought.

'Ooh, an innocent, and possibly pure-hearted, boy living with us? The things that I could teach him.' Mila Rose thought as she rubbed her hands together.

'That is so cute!' Sung-sun practically squealed in her head.

"…Very well, you can stay with us, Kurosaki-san." Harribel decided as she noticed the excited, devious, and confused look on each of her Fraccións faces.

Ichigo brightened up and started jumping up and down excitedly while yelling out, "Yippee, Miss Kitty and I have a place to stay!" he turned towards his companion and asked, "Are you excited as well?"

'You're an idiot.' Yoruichi thought before nodding.

Ichigo then turned towards Harribel and before anyone could react, he had her wrapped in a tight hug that surprised her and her Fracción.

"Thank you very much!" he let her go and asked, "So, where is your guys' room?"

Harribel walked past Ichigo and called over her shoulder.

"Our room is this way. Follow me."

With that, Ichigo started to follow Harribel as her Fracción brought up the rear.

"What's your names?" Ichigo asked as they continued walking.

"Emilou Apacci."

"Franceska Mila Rose."

"Cyan Sung-sun."

"I am the Tres Espada, Tia Harribel."

"Sweet names! I've already told you mine but the cat you're holding is Miss Kitty. However, when we're not performing, I'm gonna be calling her Yoruichi." Ichigo informed them.

"Performing what?" Apacci asked.

"I think you're going to be interested in this." Ichigo then proceeded to explain what he does.

Yoruichi, in the meanwhile, was enjoying where she currently resided within the arms of the Tres Espada.

'Sometimes you just need a woman's touch." She thought as her eyes felt heavy and she slowly fell asleep.

 **XXXXX**

"So within two months' time, the Shinigami Women's Association will be heading to the world of the living to visit Las Vegas and see the performance of The Dealer and Miss Kitty. Does anyone have any objections?" Nanao, Vice-President of the SWA, told its members.

"I don't think anyone has any objections." Unohana Retsu said as a dark aura surrounded her, taking the form of a Hanya mask. "Do they?"

Everyone wisely kept quiet, except for Soifon, who was quite confused with what was going on.

"Who exactly is this…Dealer?" she asked.

"The Dealer is a master trickster and he has a partner who I think will convince you to go." Nanao told the captain of the second division.

"And what's that?' she retorted.

Nanao only smiled as she pulled out a poster and slid it across the table.

When Soifon looked at it, she saw an image of a young man with orange, slicked-back hair, holding his hand out with a queen of hearts floating about twenty centimetres above it. In bold font, it said; **Come see the amazing acts of The Dealer and Miss Kitty!**

"Is that all?" Soifon asked, as she looked up unimpressed.

"Soifon-Taichou," began Unohana, "Have a look at his left arm."

Soifon did and saw something she was not expecting. Miss Kitty looked just like her old Captain when she transformed.

'Yoruichi-sama!' she thought in surprise. 'No, that can't be her. It just can't.'

"Do you wish to go now, Soifon-Taichou?"

"…"

"…"

"…Yes"

 **EXTRA**

"Miss Kitty! Miss Kitty! Look!" Ichigo called out in excitement.

'What does he want now? It better not be… a… what the hell is that?"

"Miss Kitty, I'm floating a card above my hand. Quick, get over here. I set the camera to go off. This can be our promotional poster"

Yoruichi quickly hopped onto his left arm and was just in time for the flash of the camera to go off.

"This is awesome! I can't wait to tell everybody that this isn't a trick."

*WHACK*

"Ah, shit." Yoruichi said as she put down the baseball bat that she hit Ichigo over the head with. 'I just had the sudden urge to make him forget. Hopefully I didn't give him brain damage.'

She quickly turned back into a cat and ran off, not wanting to be their when he came to.

' **Fuckin' Bitch.'** A voice inside of Ichigo's head spoke.

' _Don't you mean Pussy?'_

 **XXXXX**

[A.N.]

I think I should first mention that the description for Harribel and her Fracción was done by yugiohfan163 in their story, Different Turn of Events, and I am just copying the descriptions that they used. I only copied Harribel's and her Fraccións description nothing else from their story.

I was only planning for two-thousand words, not five and a half.

I'd like it if you guys would tell me if you're okay with me pairing Ichigo with both Yoruichi and Harribel, may even add more later on.

Changed the title to something that I thought would be better.

I'm planning to do Ichigo's show for the Arrancar and Aizen within the next two chapters and I would love to hear what kind of things you guys would like to see happen.


End file.
